Love is True
by Silent Screams7294
Summary: Inuyasha is having trouble with is g/f Kikyo, Can the new girl at school show him what love really is? Or will he start to think love is false? read and find out, please R
1. Chapter 1

A/n I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha growled. There were about six students in a circle, and they were blocking his pathway to his class.

Inuyasha wasn't always rude, unlike most jocks, he was actually pretty nice. Today through, wasn't a so-called-normal-day. Inuyasha was kind of sad/mad about his girl friend Kikyo cheating on him.

Inuyasha soon reached his first period History class. As soon as he arrived his name was called by his best friend, Miroku.

"Supp?" Inuyasha asked. "Well rumor has it as, you and Kikyo are having problems."

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied. "What's your point?"

"My point is A LOT of GIRLS are going to be after you now. So dump Kinky-hoe, get a hot chick and set me up."

"Go to hell you preve." Inuyasha and his perverted friend then walked to the back of the class, and sat in their assigned set.

Five minutes later

The Teacher walked in started on roll call. In the middle he calling Inuyasha's name a raven-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes entered the room, having all eyes on her.

"Sorry to interrupt. I 'm new to this school and well this is my first class. Oh and sorry I'm late, I had trouble on the way. "The girl said a little over a whisper.

"Ah, yes, Kagome Hi-"And be fore the teacher could continue, Inuyasha stood up and Yelled, "kagome? ha. Stop playing games Kikyo." He then walked towards her looking at her carefully. "Sorry." he muttered, " never mind, wrong person." Hs then quickly walked back to his seat.

The teacher then continued to what he was saying,"Well as i was saying, you must be Kagome Higurashi. The new girl from California. Please introduce yourself."

"Yes, thanks you very much sir." she then turn to the class, "hi everyone, well you alreay know by name. I don't really know what to say, but i do look forward to being great friends with you all."

"Thank you, Kagome, you may take a seat between Sango and Inuyasha." The teacher pointing the the middle seat in the back row. " Thank you, Mr. uh- " " Jinta is the name. "Right thank you mister Jinta."

And with that Kagome walked to her seat, sat down, then pulled a note book out of her yellow backpack.

" Hello, I'm Sango, Sango Denome." A girl with brown hair pulled up into a high pontail said. She had Carmel eyes and a sweet face with a huge smile on it.

" Hello Sango, you alreay know my name, but it is nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too Billy Bob."

"..."

"..."

The two teenage girls then burst into laughter. " Any thing you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked.

" No Sir." The two said Quickly. Then went back to taking notes.

28 minutes later the bell rong

" Kagome, let me see you schedule."

" Okie dokie." kagome replied handing the sheet of paper to her new freind.

" WOW, you and I have all the same classes!"

" Cool, that's great!" They then headed to their next class, Math. Right before they entered the class, a boy with long silver hair walked up to them calling their names.

Please review, and i'm very sorry for any mistakes ( which most likely you'll find)


	2. Who is that?

"Sango, new chick

**Hello, sorry it took me so very very very long to update, and a special thanks to Maire 53 and Peyton Cummings! Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to to me!! **

**OH and I yell me doing this story in Kagome's point of view. **

"Sango, new chick! Wait up!" He called, Sango and I turned to face the person who was calling us.

"Yo, Inu, I got a name so use it." I half yelled, '_how dare him, that's like callin' me a wench. Not usin' my name. Who does he think he huh?_" I thought as the two males made their way over to Sango and I. Once they had reached us the guy with violent eyes took Sango away ignoring the complaints she gave him.

"Sorry," he other guy mumbled, he had gold eyes and long silver hair with two adorable silver dog ears on top of his head. They were so cute I had to stop myself from touching them." I just didn't catch your name." He replied no to long afterwards.

"It's okay, I should have been a little nice, ya know since I don't know you and all. But the name's Kagome." I replied in my normal cheery, happy tone. "Well Inuyasha, what can I do for you?" I asked wondering why he was here

. He surprised me by saying, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. It's just that you look a lot like my girlfriend, Kikyo. Anyway, she cheated on me and said the she was going to twitch to all my classes to prove to me that she would be worthy. So basically I thought that she was acting like someone else to flirt with me and prove me unworthy and all, and ya know I'm just gonna go." He said than rushed off to the class next door.

He seemed as if he was embarrassed but who could blame him, you just don't go telling a stranger something like that. So before he entered the class I said, "Wait, umm, thanks for ya know apologizing." But I don't think he heard me because he didn't look back, he kept walking. I shrugged it off and looked over to my right were Sango a Miroku had been. I saw that he had a red hand print on his right cheek and was handed to the class next to mine; the class that Inuyasha went in. Not to long afterwards Sango walked over to me sighing.

"Guys, they are so-"she stopped due the bell ringing and we went inside the class room. She went and sat in a desk, probably her assigned seat. The teacher looked at me, "Hello there." He said then pointed to an empty seat that was behind Sango and next to a girl with red hair that was pulled into pigtails.

As I made my way over to the seat she smiled at me, a big friendly and warm smile "Hi, I'm Ayame. What's your name?" she said.

"Hello, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

About 10 minutes later a girl that looked similar to me came into the class room. Her hair was messy and her clothes were half on half off. I wanted to puke she had her spell of cheap perfume and spit. "Who's that?" I asked Ayame.

"The most annoying, biggest whore, meanest, stupidest…

**And I stop there review if you want another chapter! And sorry for any mistakes (which you will most likely fine)**


End file.
